


What about you, Jamie?

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: As Jim's twin sister, Jamie has lead an interesting life, much of which has been filled with competition between the two, but now it's her time. She needs to decide whatshewants to do with her life. Jim has already found his calling as the Captain of  the Enterprise, but what about her?





	What about you, Jamie?

Observation Deck 3 was technically a restricted area of the ship, and even though Jim constantly told her that she could use this space whenever she wanted to, this was the first time she had taken advantage of the offer. Normally, staring out into deep space was something she avoided at all costs. But today, she needed to feel like she could lose herself among the stars. Most people probably assumed the stars called to her all of the time- pulling at her like that had for her parents, and now her brother. 

She heard the soft ' _swish_ ' of the doors opening behind her, and the light footsteps slowly approaching her that followed. It had to be someone from the bridge crew. They were the only ones that were given access to this part of the ship. 

"Finally caved and took your brother's advice. I think space is makin' you a bit crazy darlin'." 

Her lips twitched up into a knowing smile. It wasn't Jim like she was expecting, but she had always been comfortable around Leonard. It was nice to have someone else around that cared about Jim and looked out for him as much as she did. He was a hard one to keep up with sometimes, and she appreciated the help. 

"I might need to come down to med and get my head scanned. Heard we have the best Chief Medical Officer in the galaxy on board. I'd love to meet him", she teased. 

"Ouch, hittin' me right where it hurts. Wonder where you learned that one from." He replied, sarcasm evident in the tone of his voice.

She turned to look at him and they both smiled. "What brings you up to the observation deck at this hour, doctor?" she asked. "...or at all, for that matter?"

She knew him too well to believe that he would just choose to spend time in a room like the one they were currently standing in. He shared her obvious discomfort of being off-world. 

"Jim can't be the only one lookin' out for you. Too big of a job." 

"Did he send you to come find me?" she asked. 

"Not this time, no", he replied. "You owe me for actually makin' me come up here though. This room is awful. Nothing but space everywhere you look."

She laughed, nodding her head in understanding. "Alright, that's fair."

They stood in companionable silence for a few minutes before Jamie spoke again. "I guess I should go down to my room and at least pretend like I'm trying to get some sleep." 

"Sounds like a good idea, kid. I should probably do the same", he agreed. 

They turned and walked towards the door, making their way towards the lift when they entered the hallway. As the lift began to descend, Leonard glanced over at her and stated, "I'm assuming you haven't told Jim that you've made your decision."

She shouldn't have been surprised that Bones seemed to just _know_ these things, but it still caught her off guard sometimes. "Of course he doesn't. He's not as perceptive as you are."

He nodded in understanding. "How long are you going to let him keep believing that?"

"Forever", she replied without hesitation, startling a laugh out of Leonard. 

"Good luck with that one kid", he replied. "If anyone can go toe-to-toe with Jim and come out on top, it's you, but I don't see you winnin' this one." 

"Why must you always crush my dreams", she sighed out, whining at him playfully. 

"That's me, mean 'ol mister dream crusher", he replied, reaching over to ruffle her hair. 

The lift came to a stop and the two went their separate ways for the night. 

When Jamie reached her room, she sat on the edge of her bed, immediately falling backwards, running her hands over her face. She knew, as much as she joked about it, she was going to have to have a talk with Jim soon. He would support her no matter what she decided to do, but it still didn't make any of this any easier, even though she felt like it should. 

It had been a month since she boarded the enterprise for her little 'ride along'. and she only had a few more weeks until she had to have her final decision. She would either join the enterprise crew for their next mission, as a member of the crew officially, or she would go planet-side and start the year-long training process she would need in order to captain her own ship. 

It was obvious which option Jim wanted her to go with. 

As much as he loved having his sister around, he wanted to her to reach her full potential. The sky was literally the limit in this instance. 

But for some reason, she just didn't feel like that was what she wanted, and she hadn't been able to figure out _why_. 

~

Jamie woke up the next morning feeling completely wrung out. She had zero energy, zero motivation to get out of bed. 

She pulled the covers over her head, trying to talk herself into actually getting up and preparing for the day. It sounded like an awful idea no matter which way she put it. Groaning, she threw the blankets off of her body and rolled out of bed, nearly falling onto the floor in the process. It was going to be that kind of day. 

It took her about 20 minutes to get herself together enough to leave her room and head to the mess hall. It was already buzzing and full of excited chatter by the time she got there. Scanning the room briefly, she found Jim without much trouble, and smiled as she made her way over towards the table. 

"Jamie!" he shouted excitedly as he stood to greet her. He pulled her into an enthusiastic hug as she approached him. 

"Hey Jim!", she laughed as she hugged him back just as tightly. "Good morning to you too."

He sat back down and patted the seat next to him. She joined him immediately, and greeted the rest of the table. "Morning everyone!" 

Spock, Bones and Sulu all muttered variations of 'hello' back to her. She turned her attention back to Jim.

"You wouldn't happen to have some space in your schedule for your favorite sister today, would you?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Of course I do! I always have time for you", he replied, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "How about we meet up for dinner tonight when I get off shift?" 

"Sounds perfect" she replied, lifting her head from his shoulder. "I'll leave you boys too it then" she said nodding to each of them before standing back up and walking over toward the breakfast lines. 

She was actually going to tell him tonight. 

She had to, before it drove her crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing here guys, I'm kinda just writing at this point.


End file.
